Who's Kissing Harry Potter?
by GinnyK
Summary: hmm. lets see now? should i tell you? ok, some info at least, its Harry's fifth year, first week after return to school, old nightmares return back what happens when someone starts kissing Harry Poter in the middle of the night... what happens to the nigh


A/n: Hello again. I've made an appearance at ff.net after at least a month. Reason: I thought it wasn't any use writing stories though I loved to but, they were affecting my studies now my schools have begun after the holidays. Hope you're not mad at me!! Yeah, because every1's here thinking of the same thing but they say, "Hey, its fun!" and I agree with you. Try as I might, I have not been able to get rid of my muse (which usually attacks while I'm in bed or in the school bus!) and I have been able to work up 2, yes 2 fics. One, a sequel to my existing series, and the other one... This... don't mind it if I'm losing my touch. I just thought of this and thought maybe Ginny would do this...   
  
Also, most of you must have heard the book 5 rumor "Ginny plays an important part" so lets keep our fingers crossed and hoped for the best! (to all h/g r/h shippers!) I feel there's something wrong with Cho and the way Harry's nuts over her without actually 'knowing' her well + the fact that J K Rowling always seem to give Harry lessons through his incidents, maybe he'll realize "Beauty isn't always everything" and give up on her. Maybe he'll realize there are people who really love him... people like Ginny Weasley...  
  
  
Summary: I guess you put the authors notes + the summary on ff.net together and got the answer already but what the heck! "Who's kissing Harry Potter?"  
  
Rating: PG (appropriate??)  
Title: (yeah I know its strange so I wont repeat it!)  
  
Disclaimer: Its all J K Rowlings! (though I don't know if she'd ever write a chapter in her book like this one!)  
  
PAIRING: (nah wont tell if u haven't guessed it but it definitely IS NOT h/hr which I really despise! Still no offense meant to h/hr shippers!  
  
  
  
  
Background: THIS SHOULD BE READ because instead of butting in with explanations in the middle of dialogues, I want to explain the main atmosphere in the story i.e. for Harry. As you know, after book 4, Harry seemed really "tired", "weary" and "depressed". I mean, ok a little depressed. Now he's back at Hogwarts for his fifth year, it's the first week after return from holidays and old memories have flooded back, Cedric's death, the duel with Voldemort and the new challenges ahead him. His scar throbs on and off and sometimes really burns. Often he has nightmares invloving Voldemort and all his close ones. The nightmares especially are really getting to him though he never complains and makes sure no body notices how troubled he is with them. Therefore he is very subdued and Ron, Hermione are worried for him. * Ginny looks at him sympathetically *. He is still blaming himself for Cedric's death despite Sirius's assurances that he is not responsible for it. Harry hasn't noticed Ginny because of all his thoughts, in fact, he hasn't noticed anyone. He tries to smaile but he manages a weak one only. So, now I guess you get the picture, no need to go ranting on... so on with the main story... of course I'll be up to my usual fluffiness but it'll fit... and this is a complete fic don't worry (no sequels please!)   
  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and clutched the side of his bed bracingly. His face was covered in beads of sweat but his hands and feet were very very cold as if he had taken a swim in the Hogwarts lake in the bitterest month of winter. He gripped the bed tightly and tried to remember what he had seen only moments before. But, as scenes flashed at him from his nightmare, he realized he didn't want to know after all. He had already been there. The night he had dueled with Voldemort... no it was too painful to see it again and again. Cedric's lifeless form, the Cruciatus curse, deflecting the killing curse, the Death Eaters, his mother, father...no he did not want to see it all again.  
But he had to. His nightmares forced him to. Like the one he had just seen. The same events again and again. He fought to control himself from crying out loud. It was bad enough having to experience all that and to have nightmares about that too.   
He didn't tell anyone about them and he felt all of them were collecting in his heart, wanting to be let out and he wanted to tell them to someone. He had thought of Sirius but Sirius was already busy doin what he could for Dumbledore and their tiny army against Voldemort than to listen to Harry's complaints of nightmares. Anyway, decided Harry, he usually had nightmares and if they were anything different than the usual ones, he'd tell him......  
Harry closed his eyes, but the recent nightmare threatened to reappear before his eyes. He got up and looked at his watch: One thirty-five in the morning. He got up, took out the book containing oictues of his parents and tip toed off to the common room, hoping he'd all asleep there on an armchair, too tired to have any nightmares...  
  
The common room was very dark, the fire almost out and he couldn't even make out the armchairs against the walls. He bent down by the fireplace and took out his wand.  
"Incendium", he whispered and the fire lit up again, the red flames dancing merrily in the hearth. Harry yawned and stood up. He plopped down on the nearest armchair. Suddenly, he knew he had gone wrong. He felt as if he had plopped onto something... someone.  
There was a cry of surprise. Harry suddenly stood up and whirled around.  
"What?! Who? Ron", said a voice and the something, a person sat up. Harry immediately recognized the person, both by voice and face as Ginny Weasley, his best friend's sister.  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to-", said Harry startled to see her there. Apparently, she had been fast asleep.  
"Harry? I mean what are you doing here? Did you just sit on me?", she said rubbing her eyes and getting up, out of the chair.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there-", said Harry taking a step backwards. Ginny blushed a little, un noticed by Harry in the still, optically dark room.  
"Oh", she said getting the whole picture. "Um- why don't you sit down now?" Harry nodded and sat down on an armchair next to Ginny, not saying anything. Ginny sat down too, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed tired. Well, to her, he seemed tired every moment. Harry looked up for a second.  
"How come you were sleeping here?", he asked.  
"Um, well, its...", Ginny seemed to be thinking hard. "Well, its just that Fred said he'd put some rat tails into my bed tonight and I was... scared" Harry, surprisingly, chuckled. Ginny managed to smile in spite of herself.  
"It's funny?". Harry stopped chuckling. Nightmares though were still faraway.  
"No, I mean its just that it's really happened before, so I didn't want to risk it", said Ginny looking away. She didn't dare go to bed and find rat tails there. Why did she have to be so scared, she cursed herself.  
"Oh", said Harry.   
"How're you awake?", asked Ginny slowly.  
"Um, well", Harry resisted. He had resisted telling his best friends about the nightmares. "Actually, I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep again..." Ginny was looking at him. She sensed what type of nightmare he must have had.  
"Mum always told us to do something we really like or think of something really pleasurable and go back to bed...", she said. Harry looked up. He had never had any real type of conversation with Ginny before. He nodded mutely.  
"Is that some book?", asked Ginny timidly pointing at the book in Harry's hand.  
"Yeah", said Harry looking at the thick book in his hands. "It- It's a book of pictures of my mum and dad"  
"Oh, um, I never saw any of their pictures... can I - can I have a look?". Harry had always felt very possessive of that book but he didn't mind, at least he didn't think so, giving the book to Ginny.   
"Um-sure", he said and handed it to her. She flipped it open and looked at the pictures with wide eyes.  
"They're really nice", she said in the end smiling warmly. Harry smiled at her. He felt good. He did not see Ginny blush slightly, again.  
They sat in silence a little while longer and Harry finally decided to end the silence.  
"Have you heard from home recently?", he asked her. No answer. He looked closely and saw she had fallen asleep, with her head against the back of the armchair in a sitting position. Harry smiled for no particular reason. He got up and tip toed back to his room with his beloved book in his arms. And this, time when he fell asleep, he did not have any nightmares... instead a dream of his parents, smiling at him, but he didn't even remember that dream when he got up in the morning... only a feeling of contentment...  
  
  
Sad to say, Harry's nightmares returned the next day, with greater ferocity as if making up for the previous day. He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating again. He remembered the peacefulness of the common room and without any other thoughts, he sprinted down to the commonroom, sweating and very cold altogether. He stopped at the fireplace, panting, gasping for breath. He had just seen Cedric's death again in his nightmare and his ghostly face, his echoing voice blaming Harry for his death. Harry's heart beat madly against his chest, as if fighting to get out of crumbled to pieces there and then. Harry ran a finger through his hair.  
"Don't please...", he whispered helplessly.  
"Harry?", said a voice and Harry immediately realized he wasn't alone. He looked up for the first time and saw Ginny Weasley step up to him quickly.   
"Ginny?", said Harry straightening up trying to speak properly despite his gasping breath. "How're you here?"  
"I was studying here a moment ago in the light of my wand when you came in, are you okay?", she asked quickly, concern evident in her voice. She had inherited this from her mother; the want to take care of people and to listen to their troubles.  
"No, its alright, just, a- a dream", he said though failing to convince her as being ''just'' a dream. He saw her wide, chocolate brown eyes, looking at him concernedly.  
"Really, I'm okay", he assured her.  
"But, you're sweating and you were just shaking..."  
"No, really, I'm okay..."  
"Was it a really bad nightmare?", Ginny simply asked, though gently and tentatively touched his arm, startling him.  
"No, just a slight, nothing, must've had too much to eat...", Harry said smiling weakly at her.  
"If there's something wrong, don't mind telling it to me. Its just that you had a bad dream yesterday too and at the same time so I was a bit worried..."  
"It's okay, I'll just go back to bed..", said Harry warmly. He was calm again like yesterday. Something was really calming about Ginny Weasley.  
"Okay, but think of something pleasurable before falling asleep", she advised.  
"Yeah, thanks", said Harry and giving her a slight smile, went off back to his dormitory. It was after he had gone that Ginny realized she had touched Harry Potter for the first time ever.  
Her thoughts then turned to what had happened. However much Harry wanted to hide it, she could see he was really pressurized by those nightmares. She could only guess how severe they could be. She had never seen Harry in such a state before, sweating, panting and feeling helpless. She felt sad. Harry had saved her life in her first year and it felt so saddening for her to see that his nightmares and everything going on with him seemed to be eating him up from his inside, almost killing him...  
She felt sad at not being able to do anything for him. She'd always been taken to him but after he had saved her in their first year, things had changed and she really liked him a lot, other than admiring him. She sighed. She really wished she could do something for him but what? She had nothing to do for him. She sighed again slightly. It was evident Harry had been hiding this from everyone.   
  
She gathered up her books and silently went up to her own dormitory.  
  
  
  
The next night...  
  
(Sorry there's no Hogwarts in here and only long nights but I'm pretty sure you like the nights better!!)  
  
It was eleven. She should have been in bed but she paced the common room. Surprisingly, there were no other people in the common room as eleven was too early to sleep for some people. She paused. Would Harry have another nightmare.  
Ginny looked at her watch. Eleven. Last night, it had been one thirty. Ginny looked back at her watch. One and half-hours left. Would he have another frightful nightmare? She frowned. What could she do anyway? Ginny reluctantly picked up her books and started ascending the stairs. She paused as she passed the boys' dormitory for fifth years. Was he ok? One look wouldn't hurt. Placing her books at a nearby foot stool, she silently entered the boys' dormitory. She tiptoed past the beds looking at them closely. Despite the situation, she suppressed a giggle when she saw Seamus Finnigan asleep with a white teddy bear. Finally, in the last bed, she saw Harry.  
  
Her was sleeping peacefully, it seemed. She bent down and touched his hand gently and withdrew it suddenly. Harry's hands were so cold. She felt a little scared. Not, not another nightmare? She then saw some beads of sweat shining on his forehead. Ginny felt so sorry for him, sad herself that she couldn't help him at all.  
  
Mustering some courage, she reached out and touched his cheek. His face twitched a bit and she withdrew her hand. She felt her heart ache, saddening further. She took one of his cold hands into hers and rubbed slightly. Then, as if meaning to do it all along, as if it was a part of daily routine, she bent down and gently kissed him on his lips. She withdrew after a second and looked at him, smiling. Harry seemed to stir. She realized this and stepping our of her dreamy gaze, she quickly got up and left the room.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open. What was that? His nightmare had vanished? He looked around. He felt something tingling in his lips. He touched them with his fingers gently. Even his fingers were warmer. He sat up in bed. What had just happened? Now, that was strange... no trace of anyone... and yet he felt someone had been there and he knew whatever or whoever it was, was what had interrupted his nightmare and saved him from a grueling struggle. And that's why going back to sleep was so easy and so was getting up in the morning, fresher than ever.  
  
  
Ginny got past the next day in school, how, she did not know. All day she kept thinking of the person she had kissed the night before... and that made her lose 20 points for Gryffindor in potions for "not keeping your head inside the class" as Snape said. But she didn't care. She looked at Harry. Was it just her eyes or did he seem slightly better? She id see him laughing once that day along with Ron, the first time he had done so in ages.   
  
At lunch, Harry's eyes rested on her for a moment and she smiled at him, which he returned at the same time. Certainly, he seemed better.  
  
That night, as Harry got into bed, he remembered the last night's incident. Was somebody there or was it just his imagination? But... there were a lot of questions left unanswered. He fell asleep without any difficulty fortunately.  
  
Ginny was fighting an internal battle with herself. Should she go and check on him again? Or should she mind her own business. But....... She finally gave in to her heart's wishes and went up to his dormitory late at night...  
  
Harry was sleeping soundly. Ginny looked at him for a moment then sat down beside him gently so as not to wake him. She smiled at him and reached out her hand to brush some hair off his forehead. His scar was visible in the twilight from the window. She seemed to feel that it was glowing red. Not another nightmare, she hoped but suddenly, Harry's eye brows knitted together, his expression pain and fear. His fists clenched beneath her touch. Ginny's heart melted. The things Harry had to go through that most people did not even know about.  
"Oh Harry", she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She bent down quickly and kissed him. Then, without looking back, she got up and ran out of the room, Harry's silent torture too much for her to bear.  
  
Almost immediately after she left, Harry's eyes flew open. The nightmares were becoming less and less frightful and even clear. It seemed as if a haze spread across his eyes when he was asleep, and only blurred visions of scenes flashed before them.  
  
Harry blinked. How had his nightmare suddenly ended? And why were his lips tingling? He touched them and strangely, got a small shock, as if from a spark. He sat up and then smiled thinking of something... it seemed almost as if someone had kissed him, though he had never kissed anyone so he didn't know exactly how it felt but, this was strange......... someone was there and Harry firmly decided to stay awake the next night and watch out for that person... or whoever it was... whatever it was that was doing him so much good, so much...  
  
(look I'm going to skip up all the day time as I know you wouldn't want to hear of it anyway...)  
  
The next night...  
  
Harry checked his watch... about twelve, that was the time he had awoken last night, maybe, maybe if someone was visiting him at night, he could meet him... if someone was visiting that is! Harry lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he heard a click, a familiar click that he realized as the opening of the dormitory door. He looked around. Then, he heard very slight footsteps. He quickly closed his eyes, a bit nervous and tried to act as if he was sleeping. He felt something nudge against his bed. He tensed. Then, the mattress beside him, seemed to have been sat on by somebody. He felt really nervous now. Well, one thing was clear, someone was visiting him at night...  
  
Suddenly, he felt somebody take hold of his hands. Hands so soft, they felt like the invisibility cloak he had. He felt so much calm and his nervousness seemed to ebb away quickly. The person squeezed his hands slightly and anther hand touched his cheek slightly, sending shivers down his spine.   
  
Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Soft, smooth lips touched his own gently, kissing him. He felt so shocked that it took a moment for the pleasurable feeling to sink in, giving warmth to his heart. He felt like kissing back but was too shocked to do anything. And, as soon as it had started and as suddenly, it ended. The hand on his cheek left him and he felt the hand holding his hand loosen its grip. Harry was sure the person was going to go away and mustering all his courage, he opened his eyes, bolted upright in bed and held on the hand holding his.  
  
Twilight fell upon the person sitting beside him illuminating every feature, tiny shadows of freckles across her face and silvery, illuminated hair. The brown eyes looked so shocked and wide that Harry knew she was about to scream but before he could do anything, the person whom he knew as Ginny Weasley, pulled her hand out of his grip and got to her feet.  
  
Ginny tried desperately to run away. She had never imagined this to happen. And what would Harry say now that he had seen her?  
  
Harry didn't want her to go. It was true he had never seen Ginny "" that "" way but everything that had just happened earned her a spot for herself in Harry's heart and he did not want to et o. He wanted to tell her how grateful he was for her being there for him, how much he had benefited from how much he liked her, her calming voice, her easing company...  
  
All Ginny wanted to do was run away and hide her face from his for the rest of her life! She made for the door.  
  
With strong reflexes born from his Quidditch training, Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed her hand just before it was too late. She refused to turn around to face him but when he held her firmly, she turned around for a second and saw him smiling. She froze and dropped all efforts of a getaway, hanging limp. Harry took the opportunity to take the situation into control. He grinned at her and the terrified look on her face and lead her out of the dormitory, preferring not to talk.  
  
He led her to the common room. As soon as they had stopped by the fire, Ginny whimpered and said,  
"Harry- I- I- am really really sorry, I didn't mean too, I was just trying to help, please forgive me, I'm really sorry...". She sobbed. Harry frowned a bit and shaking a bit from nerves now that he had to talk took her hand in his. She met his eyes slowly.  
"You didn't mean to kiss me and hold my hand?", he asked quietly. Ginny looked at him searchingly and stopped sobbing.  
"W-What?", she mumbled shocked. Harry chuckled. Then, realizing he must act quickly, he said,  
"I mean to do this...". He said this in a whisper and turned her face towards him. The next moment, his lips were upon hers firmly refusing to let go. One of his hands rested on her waist and the other holding her firmly, at the back of her neck.  
  
Ginny saw stars. She couldn't understand what was happening but Harry's lips upon hers made her forget everything else in the world.  
  
Gently, he stepped back, and smiled dazily at her. She blushed furiously. He ran his hand over her cheek feeling her shiver just as he had.  
"Ginny, thanks for all you have done for me... You're wonderful and I do hope you meant what you did just like I did and will continue to do...", he whispered. Ginny broke into tears and hugged him tightly. Harry was shocked for a moment but then hugged her back.  
"I did mean it Harry, I did...", she whispered against his ears. They stood like that for a lot of time  
"Did I help you in anyway?", she whispered with her head against his chest and his arms around her.  
"You drove my nightmares away and you helped me in calming down a lot, you were there for me when I needd you, I, I guess, I guess I'm in love with you...", said Harry in a whisper. Ginny looked up quickly, her eyes as wide as ever.  
"I, I guess I am too", she whispered tearfully and kissed him for a long time as held onto her, with his arms around her. Somehow, Harry knew, the nightmares he had would never be the same again...  
  
a/n:- how did u like it?? I LOVED IT MYSELF, I have to admit it. That was the best peace of writing I have ever done! (APAR FROM "IS IT TOO LATE?" which has a lovely plot but not very good writing) Lovely! And do YOU think they were in their characters?? I think Ginny was at least.  
Anyway, please review! I love reviews!  



End file.
